Aries Shion
Summary Aries Shion is the original Grand Pope of the Sanctuary, as well as one of the remaining survivors of the Holy War from the 1700's. He also served as the master of Aries Mu, who would eventually become the successor to the Gold Cloth of Aries slightly prior to his death. Later Shion is one of the resurrected Saints in Saint Seiya Hades Chapter. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Aries Shion Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 248 Classification: Gold Saint/ Pope of the Sanctuary Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, 7th sense user, energy blasts, can travel and cross through dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, higher senses to track people and events over large distances, telekinesis, telepathy, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, teleportation, barrier creation, can heal and repair cloths. Attack Potency: Star Level+ (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints level) Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (could brake the armor of a gold saint) Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ Durability: Superhuman+ (without the cloth), Star Level+ (with Leo Gold Cloth), possibly higher(his can barriers protect him from powerful attacks), requires absolute zero to be frozen Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Gold Saints can fight for a thousand days) Range: Planetary Estandard Equipment:'' ''Aries Gold Cloth/Hades Surpice Intelligence: Has battled many powerful enemies for years even took part in the great holy war Weaknesses: can't survive in space for much time Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crystal wall: A powerful barrier that portects him and reflects oncoming attacks. * S'tarlight Extinction':a teleportation-based offensive technique. Although it essence rely not on destroying the opponent but on removing him from battle, by teleporting the opponent out of sight and out of the fight, Mu accumulates his cosmos that is released in the form of multiple photon shocks, which hit the opponent across the body to the speed of light countless times, sends a light completely surrounds the target and watch it disappear while off, "absorbs, dissolves and extinguishes" all the opponent in the halo or swirl of light. * Stardust Revolution: The attack summons stardust from stars and galaxies then throws million of blows instantly. It's well known that the attack has force of shooting stars and comets and obliterates an enemy with raw cosmos power *'Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to acheive. -'''Superhuman Strength': As a Gold Saint Shion had the strenght to destroy a gigantic boulder with a single finger and cause immense damage with one hit. -'Cosmos Mastery': As a former Gold Saint, Shion has fully mastered the 7th sense, which gave him great power and the ability to move at the speed of light. Shion is among the most powerful of Athena's Gold Saints. -'Inmense Psychic Power': Shion is naturally gifted with great psychic powers that allow him to have control over telekinesis, telepathy and even teleportation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: I'nconclusive Matches:' Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Warriors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 4